Erica Fury
by Siren Fury
Summary: Everyone was two parents, but Erica has three parents. One of them is a dragon, one of them is a Viking, and the other is the most beautiful woman in all the world. Erica has to some how survive two worlds and fall in love with two men just like her mother. But what man would fall for a girl that is 1/3 dragon and what dragon would fall for a female that is 2/3 human?
1. Maria the fair

18 years ago

All the Vikings were cheering for the Chief and wife, Stoick and Valka, they just had their wedding that day. They all went to the great hall to celebrate. Music was playing and everyone was dancing. Stoick and Valka were the first ones to dance. Once the dances were over, everyone was giving them gifts. Gobber gave Stoick a new axe unlike he ever created. It was made with the strongest metal in miles.

"Oh Gobber, this is the best axe you have ever made. It even has the Berk crest on it. If I have a son, I know someday he will use this axe to kill dragons."

Just then, there was a huge knock on the doors. Everyone paused and looked at the doors.

Valka walks up to Stoick. "Isn't everyone in the village here?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone is here."

Gobber walks up to him. "Maybe it is silent Sven. He couldn't come because he had the sniffles." Then they heard a sniffle in the crowd. "Oh wait, he's here."

Stoick walks to the door carrying his new axe. Gobber joins him along with a few others. Stoick opens the door and look out to see a young woman wet, on the ground and on her knees. She had black hair with brown tips. She lifted her head to show brown eyes.

"Please sir, my name is Maria the fair. I was supposed to be a prize for a chief along the waters. While I we were on our way, the boat was attacked by dragons. I am the only survivor of the boat wreck. Please let me live in this village. I can't go to that horrific village where I am prize too."

Valka made her way through the crowd and saw the young lady. Valka helps her up and brings her inside. The crowd parts as they walk. Gobber couldn't keep his eyes off of Maria. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

"Did I interrupt a celebration?"

"Today we had a wedding."

"Oh this is call for a perfect gift." Maria got into her pack pulls out something wrapped in a cloth. The cloth was glowing and everyone gathered around. "For the happy couple." She gave Valka the thing wrapped in the cloth.

Valka unwrapped the thing and gasped. "It's a glowing stone."

"Not just any stone." Gobber walked through the crowd. "It's a stone of good fortune."

"Where I come from, there were lots of these things in the high mountains."

"Thank you for this wonderful gift." Valka placed it aside and shook Maria's hand.

* * *

Stoick and Valka had a house made for Maria to live in and got her some new clothes to wear. She was honored to live on Berk. Maria was so happy that she was accepted in a new home. She decided to walk around Berk to see what the Vikings do around here. Where she came from, there were no Vikings so she can be a little curious about things. She walks up to Gobber's work shop and saw him pounding a sword.

"Hello Gobber."

Gobber almost dropped what he was doing when he heard her voice. "Maria. I didn't see you there. Well how's your stay on Berk?" He began to pound on the sword again.

"It's wonderful. Everyone here works differently than in my old village. I think it's because it wasn't a Viking village. The only time when we have swords and armor is when we are fighting of enemy armies and pirates."

"What about Dragons?"

"Oh, well I've never seen a real dragon back in the village. I've read all about them, studied them, but I've never seen one up close. But once I went into open waters to go to the village where I was gonna be for the rest of my life, I'll never get those faces out of my head."

"Wow, a village where are no dragon attacks. You must be so lucky."

"Yeah… I guess… so is the reason why Vikings are here is because of the dragons?"

"You can say that. Vikings intend to have stubborn issues. If you see a place where dragons mostly attack and there a people living in it, you a looking at a Viking village." Maria laughed a little bit then covered her mouth. "I like it when you laugh."

Maria blushed a bit. "Thanks."

Gobber puts down the sword. "You think, if you want, you and I can walk around the village together? You know if you need some place to hide from the dragon attacks since you don't know how to fight dragons."

Maria smiled. "Sure… I'd like that." Gobber switched his hammer hand with a wooden hand and began to walk with Maria.

Gobber and Maria spent the whole day together. Maria had learned everything that is to know about a Viking. Gobber was telling her the story of how he had lost his arm and leg.

"…then he had swallow it whole. I saw that look on his face. I was delicious. He must have spread the word because it was month after when another one took my leg."

"Wow. It sounds real hard when Vikings fight dragons."

"Yeah, but you'll get use to it. But don't worry; I won't let any dragon eat any of your hands or feet."

"You know Gobber, I may have the beauty of my mother, but I have the strength of my father." Maria walked over to a boulder and lifted it over her should then let one fall and she was now holding it with one hand.

Gobber now realized that the reason while Maria was named Maria the Fair didn't mean she was like fairest in the land, it meant she would always win a fair fight. "We could use your strength in dragon battles."

"Thanks but I would like to see how bad a dragon battle is before I get into one."

"I understand." Then an alarm was sounded off. "Dragon attack. How about you stick with me on the first attack?"

"Okay." They headed for his work shop.

* * *

It had been five months since Maria had arrived on Berk. Valka was 2 weeks pregnant and Maria and Gobber had fallen in love. Maria was in her special place on the island. It was a small cove where it was huge wall-like cliffs. **(you all know where that is)** She was fishing from the water looking into her reflection in the water remembering what had happened today.

_Maria and Gobber were walking around the village until they made it to the great hall. Gobber was nervous the whole time._

"_Gobber, are you okay?"_

"_I'm just… you know… nervous."_

"_About what?"_

_Gobber took a deep breath and looked at Maria. "Maria, I have a very important question to ask." He got down on one knee and Maria gasped. "Maria the fair, you have made me the happiest Viking in the world. And what would make me even happier is…" he got out a ring. "Is if you say yes. Maria… will you marry me?"_

_Maria was stunned. "Wow, this is so sudden… I'm not saying no. Definitely not saying no… but I need to think about this." Maria ran out of the great hall leaving Gobber stunned._

_Stoick came from behind a Colum and patted Gobber on the back. "You heard her, she's not saying no."_

"_But she's not saying yes either which has me worried."_

Maria looks in the water. "I don't know what to do. I want to say yes, but I can't. If Nightwing finds me and him, he'll…" Then a terrible terror flew next to her to grab a fish. Maria smiled and gave him a fish. It ate the fish and sat next to her. "What am I going to do little guy? If I say yes, I'm dead. If I say no, I might as well drop dead. What should I do?" The terrible terror spit out a piece of fish and Maria looked at it. "You're right little guy. I should follow my heart." **(Gross huh?)** The heart of the fish was still beating and Maria got grossed out. " I know what to do." She climbed out of the cove and ran into town. She saw Gobber and ran to him. "Gobber." Gobber looked up and saw her. "Yes… I will marry you."

"You will? Yes! Hey everyone! Maria said yes!" Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

* * *

Maria the fair and Gobber the blech (I think that's his full name) were married and now expecting a child. Many months later, Valka had given birth to a baby boy. Since he was a runt, in Viking tradition, Valka named him Hiccup. Later in the month, Maria snuck out of the village for in a few hours, she knew she would give birth to her child. Dragons surrounded her so that way she can give birth in peace. A few hours later, she gave birth to a baby girl. She had blue eyes and black hair with blond stripes. But what surprised her was… this baby had wings. They were as black as night. Then the dragons began to hide for they heard something coming.

Maria looked up to see a black dragon. "Nightwing."

_Maria let me see her. _Maria nodded and walked up and showed him the baby. _She looks so fierce, but she is still 2/3 human. You know at first, I was upset that you left me and the others. But now I see that with this little girl, maybe we can help her get ready for the creature of the future. _He looks at her face. _Oh my mate, what is wrong my dear?_

"Is it wrong… to love two men?"

Nightwing rubbed his face with hers. _That's what I thought when I love two girls. When you helped Starfly with the courtship flight, rest her soul, I thought that I had forced you into marriage. But then the more I spent time with you, the more I fell for you. If I can add two women in my life, I don't see why you can't have two men in your life. Besides, our child might have to go through the same thing what we have to do. _He looks at the child carefully. _Uh oh. We have a problem. She might have wings, but she doesn't have a tail. We don't know she will be able to fly._

"Don't worry, by the time she's 8 years old, she'll be able to fly."

"Maria! Maria, where are you?!"

Maria turned around to look over the cove cliff. "It's Gobber. I have to go… I think it's time I should tell him the truth."

_Yeah I think it would be best._ Nightwing began to fly. _Until then Jewel. _He flew off to his island.

Maria was standing with the baby in her arms. She looks at the wings on her baby. "It's okay my little one. I'll always be here for you." She then froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Maria. I knew you would be here. You shouldn't have gone by yourself due to… hey… are you okay?"

Maria looked over her shoulder to see her husband. "Gobber. There are two things you need to know right now. One will wait for later, while the other I have to tell you right now… … I have given birth to a baby girl."

"She's here? Let me see her." Gobber took a few steps toward them.

"Wait." Gobber stopped in his steps. "What you are about to see my shock you." Maria slowly turns around. Gobber jaw drops when he saw his daughter in Maria's arms. She saw the wings and took a half step back. "I know you are scared but this is your daughter. She is 1/3 dragon and 2/3 human."

Gobber walks up to them and slowly touches his hand on the baby's face. The baby opens its eyes and smiled. She grabbed his finger began to squeeze it. "Wow for a newborn, she has a very strong grip." He smiles at the baby. "So what's her name?"

"I was hoping you could name her."

Gobber carried her in his arm. He smiled and looks at his wife. "Erica… for she has her mother's beauty." Maria looks at her baby and smiles. "Come on, we have to cover up to hide her wings. I might accept that she is 1/3 dragon, but I know the other Vikings won't accept it."

Maria nods and they both head for the village with their new born child.

* * *

**What do you guys think of my first story? please be positive. this is just a little of part of it. Maria will tell Gobber of what she was doing in next chapter. I'm gonna try to post next week.**


	2. Jewel Fury

Maria and Gobber made it to their home without anyone seeing Erica. Gobber grabbed a blanket and gave it to Maria who covered Erica in it. Erica began to cry and terrible terror ended up at the window. Maria noticed before Gobber and shooed it away.

"So Maria, care to tell me why are daughter is 1/3 Night Fury?"

Maria sighed. "What I told you and village about, the village that never had dragons and that horrible place that I was gonna live for the rest of my life, it's all true. But all that happened 10 years ago."

* * *

**Flashback**

Maria was a 17 years old with brown hair. She had the best silk dress on her. She lived in a village where everyone was working together. Everywhere she goes, all the villagers stopped and bowed to her. Maria was the daughter of the ruler of the village.

"Its okay everyone. Please continue what you were doing. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to stop."

Everyone went to what they were doing. Maria continued to walk around the village when she saw other ships among the ocean. There were hundreds of ships that covered of what once was an open ocean. One boat came up to the docks and everyone looked up to see what it was. Men hopped off the ships but one scared Maria the most. He was the most fearsome man she had ever seen. The second scary man she saw was younger than the first. She ran to her house to look for her parents. She found her mother crying and her father comforting her.

"Mother? Father? There are ships that are covering the open sea. Are we gonna be going to war soon?"

Her mother ran up to her and hugged her. She began to cry on her shoulder. "Oh my daughter. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mother. I've cried in public before, so I know how you feel."

"It's not that, my daughter." Her father went up to her. "I'm afraid we might go to war against the Chief Colden. His army is so much bigger than ours. We can't stand a chance against them."

Maria gasped and hugged her mother to comfort her. "This is terrible. I wish there was something that I can do."

"There is only one thing you can do. The only thing that save this entire village from burning to the ground."

Maria ran up to her father and hugged. "What is it, father? I'll do anything to protect this village."

Her father hugged her back. Then the doors burst open. Maria looks to see the two scary men. "Chief Raul. We've come for the girl."

Maria looks at her father in horror. "I'm afraid that the only way to save our village is for you to marry Colden's son Ace. I know you probably don't want to do this."

Maria thinks for a moment and looks at Colden's son. He smiled at her and it kind of scared her. But she knew as daughter of the chief, she would have to take drastic measures. She looks into her father's eyes. "I'll do it. I don't like this idea, and I'll know that I will suffer for the rest of my life, but at least my village will be safe, right?"

Her father and mother hugged her with tears in their eyes. "Yes and I know someday, we will see each other again."

Maria lifted her head and back up from the hug. She still held their hands. "As daughter of the chief, I will do whatever it takes to protect the village from any harm." She slowly lets go of their hands and began to walk toward the enemy chief and his son. "Knowing my mother, I already have all my stuff packed." She looked at the corner of her eye and saw that everything that she owned was already packed. "So now I'm ready. I want all my things on the boat then we can head for your village."

Men began to grab her things and head for the boats. Ace walks up to Maria and extended his hand. "Shall we go my bride?" Maria gulped, nodded and grabbed his hand. They began to walk out the door. Maria looks at her parents for the very last time and then walks away with her future husband.

* * *

It had been three days since they left the island. Maria was standing on the deck staring into the open sea. Ace walks from behind her and grabs her hand.

"I know you are upset about this. I know I am. I only agree to this because I'm tired of dragons invading our homes."

Maria looks up to him. "You mean the dragons that I have read about are true? I always thought that they were all just a myth. I've never seen one before."

"When you are in our village, you will see lots of them; in fact, you might see one tonight. We just crossed dragon borders and they hate visitors." They heard froze in their steps when they heard screeches in the air. "Dragon attack! Maria, get below deck."

"Like I said, I've never seen a dragon before. I want to see them."

"Maria, I promise that you will see a dragon. Just not all of them at once! Get below…" Then a scauldron arrived along the ship.

"A scauldron. They say that it spits out boiling hot water to burn its victims." Maria got closer to the scauldron. The scauldron was filling its cheeks with the hot water. Maria ducked as the water came on the deck. "Amazing." Then a thunderdrum was heading their way. "Thunderdrum, it lets out a terrifying roar that can blow a person's head off." The Thunderdrum roared loud. Maria covered her ears as it roared. "This is the best day of my life."

"Maria, I told you to get below deck!"

"Okay, I'll get below deck. I've already seen a lot of dragons that will give me joy." She was about to go below deck when a monstrous nightmare blocked the way. "A monstrous nightmare? Those are land creatures. We must be close to their island."

Ace walked up to his dad. "Why are we here? We never get close to the dragon islands."

"There has been a change of plans." Colden grabs Maria. "We'll say that the girl ran off and got eaten by dragons. She went out on our deal and we get the village by force."

"What? Put me down!" Then everyone froze as the dragon got clear of the boats. There was whistling through the air. Everyone knew what that dragon was except Maria.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked as a Night Fury shoots a nearby ship.

Maria looks out to see the dark figure over the ships. She saw him land near a small island and gazed at those green cat-like eyes. It was like those eyes went straight through her. It felt like it told her to jump. Maria looks at Colden and Ace. They were busy fighting off the dragons. She gets her courage, stands on the bulkhead and stares into the water.

"Maria! Don't do it!" Ace began ran to her. But it was too late. Maria jumped into the water and began to sink.

"**I didn't think I was gonna make it. The air bubbles were leaving me. Then I saw his eyes again."**

The Night Fury dived into the ocean and swam toward him. Maria began to black out by the time the Night Fury reached her.

* * *

Maria woke up and began to cough up sea water. She saw that she was on an island. She turned around and saw those green eyes again. She gasped and began to crawl backwards.

"Stay away from me!" She backed up against a boulder.

The Night Fury pushed her with his claw and stared into her eyes again. Maria never thought in her entire life that she would be face to face with a Night Fury. She closed her eyes and decided to take her fate. The Night Fury then lets her go and began to lick her.

"Hey! Stop that!" She got out of the way and began to shake what's left of the sea water and slobber. "Great. How do I get dragon slobber out of silk?" The Night Fury began to make laughing noises. "Oh so you think this is funny? I've read about you, and it said that you were the unholy offspring lightning and death. Well I think it's the annoying offspring of puppy slobber and kitty eyes." She smiled and slowly came over to the Night Fury. She extended hand slowly and turned away. The Night Fury came closer and passes her hand went to her face. He closed his eyes and waited. Maria looks at the Night Fury and notices what he wants. She relaxes and slowly puts her forehead on his. Instantly, a big bond just went through them. Maria felt her heart and his heart beat as one.

"Nightwing. Your name is Nightwing."

_It's about time you understood me again._ The Night Fury looks in her eyes._ You are as beautiful as a jewel in the sea. Your dragon name shall be Jewel._

"Wow, see my first dragon attack, I get rescued and kissed by a Night Fury, and now I have my own dragon name? My life just got weirder. And what's weirder is that I'm talking to a dragon."

_Jewel calm down. Please allow me to take you to my cave._

"Oh no. No more dragon rides or rescues for me. I'm gonna go all by myself for now on."

_Really? Where are you gonna go?_

Maria stopped in her steps and looked around. "I'm gonna go… this way." She walked to her right along the beach. She heard a dragon over there and walked back. "Well my gut says that way is wrong." Nightwing lied down and watched her. "My gut tells me to go… this way." She began to walk to the left. She then heard another dragon call and walks back. "Then again my heart says that's the wrong way." Maria looks around. "My heart says that I'm gonna go… this way." She heads for behind Night wing who is still keeping an eye on her. Another dragon call made Maria walk back to Nightwing. Nightwing gave her a disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that." She looks away and then sighs in defeat. "Okay take me to your cave."

_It's about time._ Nightwing kneeled down and allowed her to climb on his neck. Maria got nervous and climbed on him.

"Please be gentle. I can't stand heights."

_Then you better get use to this. _

"Huh? What do you mean… AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nightwing began to fly with Maria clinging for her life. Nightwing smirked and began to do stunts in the air. Maria was scared out her mind. "Stop it please!" Maria placed her forehead on his neck and the connection happened again. Nightwing began to fly normally and he reached the cave. Once he landed, she jumped off him and held onto the wall. "Are you crazy?"

_Yeah. I wanted you to get use to flying._

"Yeah you mention that. What do you mean that I'm gonna get use to this? It's not like I'm gonna stay here for the rest of my life."

_Jewel, I'm afraid that is true. You are to no longer return to your village._

"What?" Maria slid down the wall. "Are you saying you are keeping me prisoner?"

_No, I'm protecting you. If you return to your village, then your father will realize that you went out of the deal and your people might go to war with the enemy._

"And that's Colden's plan. He's probably heading for my village as we speak."

Nightwing stood out of his cave and look over the cliff it stood on._ Yes, they just crossed the border heading for the village._

Maria was now scared and began to pace around the cave. If she went to her home, she's dead. If she went to her fiancé, she's dead. Then she looked at Nightwing. An idea hit her. "Nightwing, maybe you and your dragons can help me. I will be miserable here on this island knowing my people are in danger. If you can stop the army from reaching my village, and save my village from havoc, then I would be the happiest princess in the world even on an island full of dragons."

Nightwing smiled, looked out of his cave and did a battle call. Lots of dragons filled the sky. Maria sat down as she saw the dragons fly high into the sky. Nightwing nudged her head._ Please be safe Jewel. I will be back soon._

"I will, please be un harmed when you come back." Maria covered her mouth when she realized what she said. She blushed and turned around.

Nightwing licked Maria's hand_. I promise. _Maria smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Nightwing headed out the cave and flew with the others.

A few hours later, all the dragons have already returned to the island. Maria looks out to find Nightwing. There wasn't even a whistle of a flying Night Fury. Maria began to walk in the cave when she heard a familiar roar. "NIGHTWING!" Nightwing landed on the ledge of the cave. Maria ran to him and hugged his neck. "I thought you would never come back!"

_Oh my precious Jewel. I will always return to you. _Nightwing puts his head on her back returning the hug_. We have stopped the army from reaching the village. Your village will have a good night's rest thanks to all of us._

"Thank you Nightwing. As long as my people are safe, I will stay with you on this island for as long as I live."

* * *

Five years have passed and the once Maria the fair was now Jewel Fury. Her silk clothes were replaced with dragon scales. Every time Nightwing would lose a scale, Jewel would add it to her clothes. She used what was left of her silk to make a short-skirt-like bottom and a short-shirt-like top. She had long scale sleeves and long scale pants. In other words, she looked like a hot dragon girl. She still had her brown hair flowing down.

Jewel and Nightwing flew around the island. Jewel yawned and looked up to see the sun was setting. "Nightwing, it's getting late and I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start heading home?"

_Jewel, before we head home, there is something I have to show you. _Nightwing began to head for dark mountains.

"Nightwing you've told me that going over the black mountains are forbidden."

_To some dragons yes, but Night Furies are aloud here. This is where Night Furies most come to gather. I never came here because I knew they would never accept you. But now I know that you are ready to meet the others without fear. Sadly, you won't be able to communicate with them like you do with me. You must remain with me at all the time when we enter in the Night Fury territory._

"Yes Nightwing." They flew over the dark mountains and they saw Night Furies everywhere. Jewel was so amazed of how many there were. All this time, she thought Nightwing was the only Night Fury in the world. The black dragons look up to see them flying in the air. Some flew up to see what was going on. Jewel hugged Nightwing as they got closer. They kept staring at her the entire flight. Once Nightwing landed in the largest cave, Jewel hopped off him but stayed close to him.

Nightwing went up to another Night Fury and began to growl at it. They began to growl at each other for a while. When they stopped, Nightwing looked at Jewel. _You and I are welcome in the clan. _**(I think that's what they call a herd of dragons)**_ We will get your stuff from our old cave and move in first thing in the morning._

Jewel smiled and hugged him. She hopped on his back and they head back to their cave. Once they made it Jewel began to pack her things. "So what's it like living with other Night Furies? You look like you know them really well."

_I used to live in the clan. I was once the most respected of all the others. But then… something happened._ Jewel stopped packing and walks up to him and gave him a 'you can tell me anything' look._ Jewel… I met you. The day I first saved your village, the reason I was late, I was there. I quit the clan that day to be with you. The moment we made contact on the boat, I felt… I felt… a new emotion inside me. I never wanted to leave your site again. Earlier today, a Night Fury came up to me while you were bathing in your hot spring. He told me that they were watching me and you closely and they have never seen a bond like you and I have. They told the leader and he said he wanted to see you for himself. He agreed with the others and we are welcomed in the clan._

Jewel couldn't believe that the reason why he was the only Night Fury was because he had quit his clan and the reason was that he wanted her over his own kind. "Oh Nightwing." She kissed his forehead. "Thank you for sticking with me, even if it caused you everything."

_I might have lost everything that made me a Night Fury back then, but I gained something even better. _He gave her a love nudge._ Promise me that no matter what happens in the clan, you and I will stay together._

"I promise." Jewel hugged his neck. The next day, Jewel and Nightwing moved to the clan where all the Night Furies greeted them.

* * *

The two of them lived in the clan for 3 years. Nightwing had just come back from a successful hunt. Jewel was about to hug him when she saw another Night Fury with him.

"Oh, hello Starfly. Nice to see you again. **(When you live in a small town for a few years, you tend to know a few names.) **Are you here for the medicine? It's ready." Starfly had injured her knee and Jewel promised to make some medicine to heal. Jewel went deeper in the cave and then got a bottle and a bandage made out of leaves. "This might sting a little." She spread the medicine on her knee then put the bandage on it. "There you go let it stay on there by tomorrow afternoon and your cut will be covered and better." Starfly did a small whine. "You're welcome." Starfly gave Nightwing a nudge like she wanted him to do something then flew off. "What was that all about?"

_Jewel… we need to talk._ Nightwing lied down and Jewel sat next to him._ Jewel… there comes a time… where dragons needs to grow up… and well… find that special dragon in their life. We both know you and I can't have children due to you're a human and I'm a dragon._ Jewel had a tear fall from her eye but nodded in agreement. _For months, I've been searching for a mate that will not only accept me, but will also accept you. I took a while, but I finally found someone that will accept the both of us._ He looks out the cave_. It was Starfly, she will accept us but in on condition._ Jewel was concerned about that condition_. … You have to join us on the courtship flight._

"WHAT?! I have to join you two?" Jewel began to pace. "You know my fear of heights. Sure I'm use of being so high up, but when it comes to the courtship, they go fast, they go upside down, and they spin in the air. But what really freaks me out is when they go their highest they can fly and they lock claws and do a free fall straight at a rock in the middle of the island." Jewel then leaned against a wall and sighed as she slid down. "Oh Nightwing, what am I going to do?"

Nightwing sighed and lied down next to her._ She's not in any rush. She told me whenever we are ready, we can do this. We start training in the morning._

"Training?"

The next day, Jewel was asked to make something to hold to him. She decides to make some kind of saddle. Once she was done, they head for the skies. The first thing they worked on was speed. Jewel learned that if she ducked her head in his neck, she would feel the wind on her back. They continued to work on speed until Jewel was able to control herself. The next day, they worked on loops. Jewel fell a few times, but Nightwing was able to catch her. Jewel made a belt to keep herself on him. It was able to latch on the saddle and Jewel was able to hang on Nightwing. Nightwing did many loops and Jewel held on tight; in fact, after she thought about it, it was fun. The next thing they worked on was spins. She tried to keep her face down from the wind, but it was kind of hard to keep her face away from the wind causing her a little motion sickness. She made a helmet to keep the wind from her face. When she was done, she was feeling better when it comes to spins.

The next day was the hardest of all. Nightwing was flying over the ocean with Jewel riding him with no belt to strap on.

"So why am I like this again?"

_This is a trust exercise. This is what you have to do. You will let go of me and drop straight into the ocean. You must trust me to catch you before you reach the water._

Jewel was now scared more than ever. She looks down to see how high they are. She screamed and hugged Nightwing tight. "I can't do this."

_Yes you can. You just have to believe._

Jewel was thinking for a sec and looked down again. She sighed and as she knew that this was only time this was happening. She would be holding on to him on the real drop. She looks at Nightwing and he gives her a wink. "Okay… Please catch me." She then began to slide and then she began to fall. She screamed for a minute as she fell straight to the ocean. Then she began to feel Nightwing's presence. She began to relax as she felt the bond getting stronger and stronger. Then out of nowhere, Nightwing appeared under her and she landed on him.

_Jewel that was great. I don't think we need another lesson after that. As soon as I take you to the cave, I will go tell Starfly we are ready._

"This is gonna be great. Soon you will gain a mate and I will gain another companion."

The next day, everything was going to place. All the Night Furies began to gather for this. Jewel was on Nightwing and Starfly was next to him. Starfly made a noise at Jewel. Jewel had a questionable look.

_She said good luck._

"Thank you and good luck to you too, Starfly." Jewel then put on her helmet. "Let's do this."

The two Night Furies then took the skies. The courtship flight had begun. Jewel was nervous at first but soon gained confidence. They began with the flight around the island. They began the speed around the around the island. None went too fast and none went too slow. This was a test to whether they can count on each other to be together no matter what. With Jewel angling her back, they were able to fly the same speed. Once they did their lap around the island, they flew over the island where they began to do their spins and loops. Jewel was now having the time of her life. She felt one with the Night Fury. Then they began to fly higher in the sky. Jewel knew that this meant that it was time to do the trust fall. Once Nightwing and Starfly reached their limit in height they flew into each other to grab hind claws. Jewel held on tight as they began to free fall. Then she felt the bond between Nightwing again. She climbed further up Nightwing's neck and then put her head on his. She didn't realize that they were closer to the island. With the feeling of Nightwing close to her heart, she didn't feel any fear. What she did feel was something bigger. She felt a great power go through her head and into her body. When Nightwing and Starfly were close enough to the island they shot their fire at a boulder and it exploded. Nightwing and Starfly flew just before they hit the ground.

The Night Furies began to cheer. Out of all the courtships, this one was indeed very special. The newlyweds headed for the cave and Nightwing licked Jewel's cheek.

_You did it Jewel._

"No… we did it." She hugged his neck

_Don't look now, Nightwing, but Jewel's hair is different. _Jewel's was now black with brown tips.

"My hair is different? Wha…" She looked at where the voice came from. "Starfly? I…I understood you."

_You did? _Starfly went up to Jewel. _I guess the bond with you and Nightwing became so strong that you became one of us._

Jewel smiled and hugged Starfly. "I'm so glad." Starfly hugged her back by putting her head on her back. Nightwing soon joined them.

* * *

It had been months since Starfly had joined the family. Starfly was soon ready to have children. She and Nightwing get ready to leave. Jewel decides to stay at the cave to prepare for the new egg to soon come.

_Are you sure you don't want to come with us?_

"I'm sure, you two need some alone time together. She is your mate and you always wanted children. We can't have children, but you and Starfly can. Please go not only for you, but also for Starfly. She also wants children as much as you do."

Nightwing licks Jewel's cheek. _You are also my mate, but you are right. Our family will soon be bigger I promise._

Starfly went up to Jewel. _We will be back in a week. Can you handle by yourself that long?"_

"Thanks to you two, I have learned how to hunt fish. The only thing I wish is for you two to be happy. Please be careful out there."

Starfly lick's her cheek. _We will. Come along Nightwing, it's time to go._

Nightwing looks at Jewel and she gave him a wink. He and Starfly then began to fly off. Jewel waved them by. "Good-bye! See you in a week!" Jewel watches as the two Night Furies began to disappear in the sky. "Wow, a full week all to myself. What should I do?" She looked over to the mountains and smiled. "Nightwing and Starfly won't mind if I went to visit my old friends at the other side of the mountains." She saw a passing Night Fury. "Hey Goldlight! You think you can give me a ride to the watering hole?"

_You are in luck; I'm heading for the watering hole right now. _Goldlight landed at the ledge, Jewel hopped on Goldlight and they headed for the watering hole. When they got there, Jewel got her water bottle and began to fill it. She sees a Monstrous Nightmare in the reflection staring at her.

"Scar, it's nice to see you again." Jewel turns around to see him with a sad look. "What's wrong?"

_I'm afraid I have bad news… It's about your village. _Jewel dropped her bottle. _When they crossed the border, we tried to stop them. But they had reinforcements so we were defeated. We had to retreat._

"That made it across the border? Maybe we can still stop them from reaching the village if…"

_Jewel… this happened last week._

Jewel froze in her words. "What? Why wasn't Nightwing informed?"

_He was, he just didn't show. His complain was his new mate told him that he couldn't leave._

Jewel couldn't believe this. The dragon that vowed to protect her people didn't show for war where they needed him the most. "I have to see if my people are safe. Do you know anyone that is willing to take me to my village?"

Fang let out a big roar and two more dragons landed next to them. One was a Zipple Back and the other was a Deadly Nadder. _Please allow us to take you to your village. Fang_ lowers his neck to help her climb.

Jewel hops on him and hangs on his horns. "Just please don't light up on me." Fang and the other dragons began to fly off the island and over the ocean.

It took a few hours, but at least it was better than a few days, they finally made to village. Jewel couldn't believe what she saw. There was nothing left but the burnt boards that used to hold houses up. The three dragons landed in the middle of what use to be a village. "Search for survivors and if there are, don't eat them! I'm gonna head for the great hall." Jewel ran as fast as she could. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!" She made it to the doors. They were still in one piece. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She didn't even touch the door and it slow began to fall back. The moment she looked from the door, her whole world had stopped. Everyone was here including her parents. They were… dead. She ran to her mother and father's body. "NO! PLEASE! MOTHER FATHER WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

One of the bodies began to slightly move. "What's… going…on?"

"Father? You're alive!"

"Not for… long, who… are you?"

"Father it's me Maria."

"Maria?" He opened his eyes slightly. "They said… you… were dead. You were… suppose… to protect… this village."

"I did, I had an army to stop them from coming. The army was too big to face them."

He looks at her clothes. "You… You're a dragon. So that… invasion of dragons… was yours?" Jewel smiled and nodded. "You have… done… a great job… my daughter. Thank you… Thank you… thank you." With a smile on his face, he slowly closes his eyes again… forever.

"Oh father." She hugged her father's body and began to sob.

The three dragons heard her and flew to the great hall. Fang saw that she was hugging a dead body and crying. He went up to her. _I'm sorry Jewel._

Jewel looks up to see the three dragons staring at her. She slowly moves away from her father and walks to the door. She pats lightly on his face. "You did your best Fang. I feel that you all did your very best to try to keep the army from the village. Well… all except one." She walks out the door. "Come with me. I remember that we keep our food supply cool by putting them underground. I will give you three of what's left of the food as a reward for bringing me to the truth. Nightwing has Starfly now and I've been replaced. Once you are done eating, you are to leave to your island without saying a word about this, especially to all the Night Furies."

_What about you Jewel?_

"I'm heading north to find a new home. One of my boats has survived the raid. If Nightwing doesn't want me anymore, then who am I to go back to him?" She opens the door to the food shelter. "And one more thing… my name is Maria. Save me enough food for travel, I don't know how long I'm gonna be at sea."

"**I got my mother's clothes from our secret stash near my old house. The dragon clothes that Nightwing helped me make were burnt with the bodies in the great hall. I packed as much as I could on the boat and I sailed north, not even looking back."**

**End of flashback**

* * *

"A few weeks after a left, I ended up on Berk. I never thought anyone could accept me in my time of need. But then a shed of life was put on me. I live a wonderful village with a great husband and now a beautiful daughter. I didn't know she would be part Night Fury until Nightwing found me 3 months ago. He sensed that part of him was in this baby and he was right."

Gobber looked like he was brainwashed. "Wow… I… I don't know what to say. Where is Nightwing now?"

"He went to the island of where I use to stay. Starfly is dead and he has a little Night Fury to take care of." The baby began to fuss a little and Maria began to rock her. "Oh Gobber, what are we gonna do about her wings? People are gonna notice them."

Gobber began to pace around for a second. "I got it! When she gets old enough to walk, we will make her a yak cape that will go over her wing. I order for it not to fall of her wings, we will sow it on the sleeves on the shirt that she wears. She might look weird, but we're Vikings, we're supposed to look weird."

The baby laughed at that. "Aw she has your laugh."

Gobber held out his hand and Erica's little hand grabbed Gobber's finger. She squeezed it and Gobber grunts in pain. "And she has your strength." Maria laughs.

* * *

**Well now you know why the first chapter is separate than the first. Please tell me what you think of the chapter**


End file.
